Hope
by Nekokosa
Summary: Shonen ai , Kurama x Hiei , la exhaustiva busqueda de un deseo, toma forma en la vida de Hiei, Realidad alternativa...Capitulo único


Escribiendo un rato , salió esta ...

ehm, cosa XD asi que pues la subo, aunque no se por que si lo que hago no es precisamente...

bonito? XD , pero de cualquier forma siempre termino haciendolo.

Antes de comenzar, particularmente dedico esto a:

**Hikari , Mi Kitsuneko ,Mi koi - **, Te amo mucho mucho X3 y te admiro tambien por todo lo que eres, por el valor que me das y por que eres la persona mas espectacular que el mundo pudo haberme acercado.

sip... Tienes a una Nekokosa , muy feliz.

* * *

Cabe mencionar, que en esta "historia" hay un ...**Shonen-ai **, weno, medio raro el asunto, pero a final de cuentas ando hablando de la pareja Kurama x Hiei de YYH

YYH© y todos sus personajes son propiedad Yoshihiro Togashi y no mia TxT xD

Sobre la historia : Se desarrolla en una Realidad alternativa

* * *

**-Hope-**

Capitulo Único

* * *

Era una noche, fría y lluviosa, a la vez, solitaria y compleja, una que otra melodía al horizonte, y sobre el húmedo pasto del parque se acostó, ahí bajo un árbol que parecía llorar desconsoladamente, por haber perdido amor.

No prestó atención a su entorno, nunca lo había hecho en si, no tendría por que comenzar con ello, y simplemente su camino siguió luego de meditar. No llegaría a ninguna parte, simplemente, había salido a caminar.

¿Donde fue que encontró su _destino final?_

Al dar vuelta en la esquina y chocando con un joven de buen mirar, ojos verdes y piel inmaculada en su faz, Se disculpó pretendiendo continuar su viaje a ningun lugar y el joven respondió con suplica cortés que se le perdonara a él.

Ambos siguieron su camino, Hiei al norte, y el misterioso chico al Sur.

Pasando el tiempo, la cara del de verdes ojos no se borraba, y permanecía en la mente de el, que siempre de negro se vestía, de el, que mirada sangrienta poseía. Vivía al día, olvidando todo pues sentía que recordar algo mas, haría que olvidara el rostro de la perfección, aquella que nunca pudo imaginar.

La perfección. A la que nunca le había puesto color de ojos…

Ahora lo sabía, eran verdes. Como los valles, verdes como esmeraldas…como el color de la esperanza.

Y lo que mas necesitaba en su vida, era eso… Esperanza.

Un pequeño rayo de luz, quizás que alumbrara el camino de su vida, en medio de su desesperación, en medio de su terror y su oscuridad. Y ahí en el miedo en que se sumió le necesitaba, y más cuando un temor se infiltró en sus venas, tocando cada rincón de su tembloroso cuerpo.

El miedo de no volverle a ver. La esperanza corrió al sur, huyó de el, y el quería volver a encontrarla.

La buscaría, hasta el fin del mundo, quizás seguiría sus pasos, quizás cansadamente se arrastraría, hasta poder ver de nuevo sus ojos.

Se encontró a si mismo, con la esperanza de encontrar…. Irónicamente…esperanza.

Por primera vez en su vida, deseaba realmente algo con firmeza y con pasión, no pasión de libido, si no pasión de continuar…y encontrar algo preciado.

Pasando ya el tiempo, un mes o dos, quizás un poco mas, bajo el sol del mar, ahí en la playa caminaba, pensando en si le volvería a encontrar vio a lo lejos la figura de un esbelto chico, alto y de cabellos largos, al acercase afinó su vista y distinguió los rojos cabellos que parecían arder con los rayos del astro rey.

Casi a un metro del joven, Hiei paro en seco, y retrocedió dos pasos, no mas, no menos, solo dos y tragó saliva, al momento, el chico alto se dio la vuelta, casi a los ojos del de negro, como en cámara lenta, y le sonrió. Y el, el de negro, contempló, que la sonrisa ofrecida, era por mucho, mas hermosa que la que había imaginado. Y retrocedió dos pasos más, quizás por la naturaleza propia de su ser, quizás por que el chico frente a el le doblegaba tanto que le infundía temor.

Pero finalmente el chico de rojos cabellos se acercó, y le tomó por los hombros.

Sonrientemente y con ojos brillando mas allá que por los destellos del sol.

Dijo:

"Te estaba esperando"

**Fin**

* * *

Pues...raro, como todo lo que puede salir de mis manos, eh estado pensando en subir lecho de rosas ke es el unico medio decente ke tengo XD , luego será, en fin, Koi, perdonarás que te dedique esta...porqueria xD, pero necesitaba hacerlo, y mucho.

xD pienso ke la palabra "Fin" ahi se ve chusca se rie sola

Hasta..nunca!! XD , nee. hasta luego , sayo

* * *


End file.
